


Jeu de la vie

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Card Games, Children, Gen, Kodomo, One Shot, alternate counterparts, canon: fullmetal alchemist OVAs, my extended canon has cute thingies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si les personnages existent dans un autre monde, une aurte époque, sous d'autres noms, oh, et qu'on les rencontre à un âge plus tendre ?<br/>Un trou à combler, une rencontre à faire, une amitié à nouer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jeu de la vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime/film/OAV "kodomo"  
>  **Personnages :** versions alternatives de Cain Fury, Heymans Breda, Watteau Farman, Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc *  
>  **Genre :** gen/enfantin/plutôt fluffy ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** he bien… les personnages d’origine ont été créés par Arakawa Hiromu, les droits ont été récupéré par Square Enix qui en a fait un anime, puis un film, puis des mini-OAVs, et j’ai bien peur que cette version-là soit tellement alternative qu’elle n’ait plus grand-chose à voir avec l’œuvre de base. 
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : ben, le 1er anime et le film, vous pouvez vous en passer mais si vous n’avez pas vu la mini-OAV, vous serez largué... à moins de juste prendre ça comme univers alternatif sans vous poser de question ?  
>  **Note :** parce que je trouvais qu’il manquait un personnage dans cette mini-OAV (je l’ai regardée trois fois de suite en mettant en pause chaque plan où on voyait le reste de la bande, pour vérifier : que dalle ! une lacune à combler !)
> 
> **Thème :** "jeu de la vie" pour 31_jours (o9 novembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2400

De l’avis général, Curt était un petit garçon sérieux. Très sérieux. Trop, peut-être ? Avec assiduité, il s’assurait d’avoir bien terminé tous ses devoirs avant de sortir les jours de congé, au lieu de peut-être profiter d’abord d’un après-midi de liberté _avant_ de s’occuper de son travail. Et ce jour-là, des devoirs, il en avait deux fois plus parce qu’on l’avait changé de classe, pour le niveau d’au-dessus, en début de semaine : il avait une bonne partie du programme à rattraper s’il voulait y rester.

L’après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand il quitta la maison, se dirigeant directement vers ce magasin qu’il aimait tant… non sans avoir méticuleusement vérifié au préalable que sa collection de cartes était bien classée, maintenue par un élastique solide et rangée au fond de son cartable, et recompté son argent de poche. En route !

Au long du chemin qu’il connaissait par cœur, il laissa vagabonder son esprit, de la collection de cartes qu’il voulait compléter aux craques du trottoir qui dessinaient d’étranges lignes, du chien des voisins à son nouveau professeur qui faisait un peu peur même s’il était somme toute gentil. Il était très grand, costaud, ressemblant plus à un catcheur qu’à un maître, avec une moustache et une grosse voix, mais pas méchant. À vrai dire, le premier jour, il lui avait fait très, très peur en le présentant à sa nouvelle classe, mais il s’était par la suite révélé un très bon enseignant. Pas comme celui qu’il avait avant… Bon, il était plutôt content d’avoir changé de section. Même si c’était déjà la deuxième fois depuis le début de sa scolarité que ça arrivait, la deuxième fois qu’il devait se refaire des amis, et que maintenant, ses camarades étaient _vraiment_ plus grands que lui, et puis beaucoup plus vieux, en fait. Deux ans de plus que lui, peut-être trois pour certains ! Quand on n’en a tout juste dix, ça fait beaucoup.

Chemin faisant, alors qu’il passait mentalement en revue cette fameuse classe, il était déjà presque arrivé à destination ; devant lui s’ouvrait la ruelle étroite – et sombre même en plein jour - qu’il n’aimait pas beaucoup emprunter mais qui menait directement au magasin.

De l’autre côté de la rue, en pleine lumière, quelque chose attira son attention : trois enfants blonds qui passaient.  
C’est peut-être ça qui fit que ce jour-là fut si différent. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas encore le savoir…  
Et devant eux…  
Des grands garçons autour d’une table pliante qui jouaient aux cartes. Quatre grands garçons… des garçons qu’il reconnaissait ! un gros roux, un grand tout sec, un blond qui se tenait mal, et le dernier qui avait l’air si… cool, c’est comme ça qu’on appelle les gars comme lui, ‘vrai ? Ils étaient dans sa classe, sa nouvelle classe. C’étaient des camarades à lui, normalement. Mais il les connaissait à peine… il n’était même pas sûr de leurs noms.

Il s’arrêta net, la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait pas traverser la ruelle et débarquer comme ça devant eux. Non. Il n’avait pas vraiment peur, c’est juste qu’il ne les connaissait pas. Et qu’ils étaient tellement plus vieux que lui, on ne sait jamais ce que peuvent faire des grands qu’un petit vient déranger, même sans le faire exprès… bon, d’accord, il avait peut-être un peu peur.

Prudemment, il suivit la rue comme si de rien n’était. Il n’allait pas prendre le raccourci, cette fois. De toute façon, il ne l’aimait pas, ce raccourci, il lui semblait qu’il y avait parfois comme de drôles de mouvements dans l’ombre là-dedans. Et puis, du temps où elle ne le laissait pas encore aller seul, sa mère prenait toujours le chemin long. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de passer par la ruelle, il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas. En temps normal il passait bravement outre sa crainte… et d’ailleurs, il voulait ses cartes, alors il n’allait juste pas faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui comme ça, juste parce qu’il y avait quatre « grands » sur son chemin ! Il allait juste faire le tour du pâté de maisons. La ruelle et la table de jeu des grands garçons n’étaient pas juste-juste devant le magasin : en allant tout droit et en entrant vite dans la boutique sans s’attarder pour regarder la vitrine avant comme il le faisait d’habitude, il pourrait y accéder sans s’arrêter devant eux et, normalement, sans qu’ils aient le temps de le remarquer. Et tout irait bien.

Ainsi songeait-il en pressant le pas, courant presque pour faire ce détour. Il n’avait pas envie de rencontrer ces « grands » aujourd’hui, il pourrait très bien les voir à l’école, pour le moment il voulait juste ses nouvelles cartes à collectionner.

Il entra dans le magasin et aussitôt, oublia tout du monde extérieur. C’était chaque fois comme ça : les vitrines, les figurines, les sachets de cartes sur le présentoir derrière le comptoir, les posters, la musique de fond, tout… l’extérieur disparaissait, quand il entrait dans cette caverne d’Ali Baba. Il passait un temps fou à tout regarder. Il adorait ça.

Ces derniers temps, il y avait cette série de figurines articulées, du genre « deux en un », qu’on manipule un peu et qui se transforme en tout autre chose, qu’il convoitait particulièrement. Il avait vraiment envie d’en avoir une à lui. Pour jouer avec, bien sûr, et peut-être aussi pour la démonter pour voir comment ça marchait exactement et la remonter ensuite. Il en était capable, il en était sûr, et avait peut-être effectivement raison sur ce point. Sauf que… ces bidules-là étaient trop cher pour lui. Il pouvait économiser son argent de poche pour se l’offrir, mais ça prendrait du temps, et jusque là il serait obligé de renoncer aux cartes à collectionner. Or, il lui fallait un booster, parce que sinon à la prochaine récré son jeu risquait de ne plus faire le poids. Et puis, les cartes de ce paquet-là, elles avaient de si jolis dessins dessus, ça ferait tellement bien dans sa collection !

Il pesa longtemps le pour et le contre de chaque achat potentiel. L’un comme l’autre étaient des problèmes de mathématiques plutôt simples, des divisions qu’il était capable de faire. En réfléchissant fort. Soit une somme de monnaie donnée qui semble importante, des petits paquets à tant chacun, combien puis-je en acheter avec, _versus_ une somme finalement limitée, combien de fois faudra-t-il la multiplier pour atteindre le prix vertigineux de ce gros objet ?

Le déclic, couper la somme en deux parties et en accorder une à chaque option, ne se fait pas tout de suite. On peut être un génie en théorie, briller à l’école, et rester finalement un petit garçon lambda pour le reste ?

Finalement, raisonnablement il ne prit qu’un booster et résolut de mettre de côté le reste de sa monnaie pour sa figurine, un jour. Ça voulait dire pas de chewing-gum ni de mini-figurine à collectionner cette fois, ni la suivante ni celle d’après… tant pis, il pouvait s’en passer. Le temps d’avoir son super-héros articulé-avec armes amovibles-transformable-deuxième apparence-démontable-remontable.  
Il l’aurait un jour ! En attendant, il agrandissait un peu sa collection de cartes.

C’était chaque fois la même excitation, paquet tout neuf en main. Il voulait tout de suite voir ses nouvelles cartes, découvrir ce qu’il avait en main, comparer avec son deck, imaginer déjà tout ce qu’il pourrait faire avec comme nouvelles combinaisons. Le nez dans son jeu, il oubliait tout le reste.

Mais le reste, lui, ne l’oubliait pas :  
« He, mais c’est le p’tit nouveau ! »

Cette voix qui le fit sursauter, il la connaissait. Mais ne la replaça pas immédiatement. Il leva les yeux, affolé, pour découvrir… la bande des grands ! il l’avait oubliée ! Et eux, maintenant, l’avaient remarqué, c’est sûr. Exactement ce qu’il voulait éviter tout à l’heure…

Ils le fixaient, tous, au-dessus de leur jeu, le jaugeaient, comme lui son deck un peu plus tôt, évaluaient ce nouvel élément, essayaient de lui trouver un intérêt. Lui se figea sous leur regard.

Et intérêt ils trouvèrent :  
« Tu joues à _Alchemy_? »

Impossible de nier avec des cartes à la main. S’il prétendait que non, il passerait pour un bébé qui gaspillait son argent de poche juste pour de jolis dessins sans savoir la valeur réelle de ce jeu de cartes ! Bouche sèche, gorge nouée, il hocha la tête, timidement.

« Fais voir. »

Ça n’était même pas une demande, juste un ordre. Ils n’avaient pas l’intention de lui prendre ses cartes toutes neuves, quand même ? Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix… voilà qu’elles passaient de main en main, tirant quelques commentaires.

« Tu fais quoi avec ça ? »

Il hésita un peu : devait-il vraiment sortir tout son deck, leur montrer ? c’est ce qu’ils avaient l’air d’attendre, mais ils étaient tellement intimidants, il n’osait pas. Et s’ils le trouvaient ridicule ?

« Arrête, il doit juste les collectionner pour les images. »

Ah non alors ! Tiens, justement ce qu’il craignait un peu plus tôt : ça, il ne pouvait pas les laisser dire ! Ça n’est pas parce qu’il était plus petit qu’il devait se laisser marcher dessus, surtout quand on parlait d’ _Alchemy_. Il était dans la même classe qu’eux après tout, ça vaut dire qu’il valait autant qu’eux. Alors il n’allait pas se laisser faire par eux, surtout celui-là qui a tout l’air d’un grand bêta, toujours à côté de la plaque.

Déterminé, il remonta ses lunettes et partit à la pêche aux cartes, au fond de son sac.

« Ah tiens non, constate l’autre. Une partie ?  
\- Contre Herman ? Tu rigoles, il va l’écraser. »

Herman, c’était le gros roux. Il avait retenu son nom : en classe, quand le professeur l’interrogeait, il avait toujours la bonne réponse. Mais chose curieuse, lui ne se pressait jamais pour la donner de lui-même quand on s’adressait à la classe en général.

Le garçon en face de lui ramassa ses cartes et céda sa place, sa propre défaite un peu plus tôt déjà oubliée : il devait prévoir celle du « nouveau ». tant pis, on verrait bien ce qu’il en serait…

« C’est quoi ton nom, déjà ? » s’enquérit-il en mélangeant son jeu.

Le grand maigre le devança pour répondre : « Curt, c’est ça ? »

Il opina. Mais, les noms des autres… celui-ci, il l’avait sur le bout de la langue…

« Moi c’est Walter. »

Ah oui. Les autres suivent son exemple et se présentèrent. John, Herman, donc, et Ralph.

Cette fois, il s’en souviendrait. Pourvu que ça soit pour de bonnes raisons… Ils avaient beau se montrer plutôt gentils, en fin de compte, il n’en menait pas large pour autant.

Enfin, ils se lancèrent dans leur partie. Il tira ses premières cartes, avec une chance plus ou moins heureuse. Herman était bon à ce jeu, il le constata tout de suite. Il ferait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur.

Les tours s’enchaînèrent. Attaque, défense, riposte. Les autres commentaient parfois un mouvement. Il résistait. Il savait qu’il avait encore des faiblesses, même s’il ne les identifiait pas toutes et manquait encore de tactique élaborée –bien sûr, il trouvait rarement avec qui jouer et s’entraîner.

Il finit par perdre. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Bon, il s’y attendait, mais il espérait quand même faire mieux. Il attendit les moqueries… qui ne vinrent pas :  
« Pas mal, tu t’es bien défendu. »

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule. Il pensait essuyer des sarcasmes du genre « trop jeune pour se mesurer à eux ». Mais non. Il sentit la joie lui gonfler la poitrine : ça leur était égal, ça ?

Mais ce fut de courte durée :  
« Ouais, pas mal pour un bébé. »

Cette remarque le transperça comme une pique. C’était dit sur un ton à-demi plaisantin, à-demi amer. Ralph était encore vexé de sa défaite un peu plus tôt. De la part d’un garçon aussi fier, il n’aurait jamais cru ça possible, qu’il puisse bouder… mais en fait, c’était peut-être au contraire très logique qu’il soit vexé.

« N’importe quoi, » répliqua Walter.  
John claqua une bulle de chewing-gum. « T’es jaloux ? T’as perdu aussi… »

Curt se mordit les lèvres, mal à l’aise. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute. Ça serait encore pire qu’être juste un objet de moquerie !

« Tu veux te mesurer à lui, pour vérifier ? » suggéra Herman.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, non, non. Pas question d’affronter quelqu’un comme Ralph, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, pensait-il !

« Quoi, aie pas peur, rigola John : c’est une grande gueule mais il est pas méchant.  
\- Parle pour toi, » rétorquèrent Ralph et Walter en chœur.

Tous rirent. Curt sourit malgré lui. Walter se proposa à son tour comme adversaire et cette fois il accepta. Cette partie-là allait être moins sérieuse, malgré les efforts de tous deux : à côté, la petite bande s’était remise à discuter joyeusement.

Entre deux tours, il apprit que Herman, selon ses propres mots, avait autre chose à faire que s’embêter à sauter des classes, ça apportait plus d’ennuis qu’autre chose ; autant prendre sur soi et prendre le même temps que tout le monde. Walter avait un an de plus que les autres et s’il a redoublé, ça n’était pas qu’il était bête, bien loin de là, mais il a été longtemps malade. Ralph voulait être délégué de classe, parce que c’est la gloire, mais n’aimait pas toutes les responsabilités que ça apporte, trop soûlant, disait-il. John ne s’embarrassait avec rien de tout ça.

Curt perdit encore, mais ne s’en formalisa pas. Ni de la défaite en elle-même, ni d’avoir joué une partie assez décevante : ces garçons étaient en train de l’accepter dans leur groupe et ça, ça comptait plus que tout le reste.

Son après-midi venait de prendre un tour inattendu, mais c’était finalement pour le mieux. Peut-être que quand cette journée particulière serait finie, quand ils se reverraient à l’école, la magie du jeu se serait envolée et il retrouverait son statut de « petit nouveau » ? Pour une fois, il ne s’inquiétait de pas de ça. Il ne se posait pas la question. En fait, il ne s’inquiétait plus de rien. Même pas de l’heure qui tournait doucement. Il sentait qu’il venait de se faire quatre amis et rien que pour ça, il était définitivement content d’avoir changé de section. Il serait toujours temps de redevenir sérieux… plus tard.


End file.
